Ultimate: Nova Troopers
by Ryuranger
Summary: J.B. and Kaitlin stumble upon an alien ship carrying a secret weapon: the virtual Nova Trooper armor. (Takes place during Year Five of my Ultimate Power Rangers series).


_**Author's note:**_ _The following story __adapts Spielban with J.B. and Kaitlin from VR Troopers. It __takes place during Year Five of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, an AU/Reboot that incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and anime. _

* * *

**Nova Crisis**

A wedge-shaped ship shot through the darkness of space. A group of whale-shaped battle ships pursued the runaway vessel. The battle ships belonged to the Vurian, a race of fugitives from the isolated planet called Isis.

The culture of Isis specialized in melding man and machine. They kept to themselves and stayed out of intergalactic politics.

Members of the Vurian fled from their homeworld, preferring to use their mastery over machinery to shape the galaxy to their will. Sauron gave them the perfect opportunity to do so.

But Sauron would kill them if they did not catch the fleeing ship.

Gen. Ivar stood on the bridge of the lead battle cruiser. He wore a full suit of white and black body armor, and a black cape around his back. He wore a cone-shaped helmet with a blood-red visor.

The forward view port displayed an image of the fleeing wedge-shaped ship.

"Full barrage all cannons," Ivar ordered. "Target their engines. Disable them but do not destroy them."

The battle cruisers opened fire with jagged, purple-tinted energy pulse blasts that splashed against the wedge-shaped ship's shields. The ship rolled hard to port to dodge the continuing pulse blasts, which flashed across the ship's shields.

The ship's rear launchers opened fire with bright-blue torpedoes. The torpedoes exploded against one of the battle cruisers. The blasts buckled the cruiser's energy shields and tore through the vessel's hull. The entire cruiser exploded and burst into flame.

Ivar narrowed his red visor with anger. "Order all remaining ships to reinforce their forward shields."

The battle cruisers reinforced their shields and opened fire again with jagged purple energy blasts. The blasts splashed against the wedge-shaped ship and sent it tumbling out of control - headed towards the Earth.

* * *

Crossworld City was just east of Stone Canyon and southeast of Angel Grove. Crossworld had it seen its fair share of strange activities, just like its neighboring cities.

A warrior known as Cybertron had fought and defeated a virtual army led by a villain known as Grimlord.

Kaitlin had covered the final climactic battle for the city's newspaper. Since that day however, things had been just plain boring.

Kaitlin walked through the woods outside the city while searching through a story. For some reason, most fights between Cybertron and Grimlord's army had taken place in the same woods.

A comet of energy suddenly shot through the air.

Kaitlin immediately pulled out her phone and called her friend. "JB…you have to come see this!"

* * *

JB and Kaitlin crouched behind a line of bushes. Eyes wide with shock, they stared down at the crashed wedge-shaped ship.

"What do you think its is?" Kaitlin asked. She smiled and imagined the possibilities while snapping off pictures with her camera.

"Around here?" JB said. "It's too hard to say…"

A sound like thunder boomed through the skies above. JB and Kaitlin looked up to see one of Gen. Ivar's massive battleships enter the Earth's atmosphere.

Without warning, JB and Kaitlin vanished within streams of data energy.

* * *

JB and Kaitlin materialized on a high-tech looking platform in the center of a massive chamber. Various holographic display screens and control consoles surrounded them.

"Okay…" Kaitlin said. "What just happened here?"

JB shook his head, his eyes wide open with amazement. "I don't know…but this place is incredible…"

A computerized voice spoke to the two young adults. "I am Parallax, this vessel's sentient computer database. I mean you no harm."

The holographic images suddenly vanished. A massive projector in the front of the room hummed to life and showed an image of the approaching enemy battle cruisers.

"Gen. Ivar and his men have chased this vessel across the galaxy to capture its secrets," the computer explained.

"What secrets?" Kaitlin asked. "And who's Gen. Ivar?"

"Yeah," JB said. "Maybe you should start at the beginning…"

"Gen. Ivar leads a renegade group from the planet Isis on the other side of this galaxy," Parallax explained. He was recently recruited by Sauron's forces. Sauron is a Dark Monarch whose forces have taken over nearly half the galaxy. They will not rest until they have conquered everything and everyone."

The ship continued it story. "To gain favor with Sauron, Ivar's scientists developed a pair of battle suits equipped with unspeakable technology and power. These suits, the Nova Armor, melded with their wearer and transformed them into the perfect combination of man and machine."

"The scientist," Parallax continued, "discovered the error of his ways and stored the Nova Armor and all its secrets inside this vessel before launching it into space. Gen. Ivar will stop at nothing to recover the Nova Armor, and you must stop him."

"Us?" Kaitlin arced an eyebrow. "How?"

Red alarms suddenly started flashing. The holo-projectors shifted their view to show an army of cybernetic villains approaching the ship. Most of the villains were black grunts with golden faces and red eyes. The caped soldiers were called Skugs.

A general armored with bulky, dark-white armor walked with the Skugs. The general had a hooked saber for a right arm, and a powerful weapons gauntlet around its left hand. The bot had a domed shaped head. The ship's computer generated a codename for the villain: Eradiator.

"Gen. Ivar has found the ship," Parallax explained. "You must intercept his forces and give me time to hide this vessel."

"Whoa," Kaitlin said. "Hold on…how are we supposed to fight against something like that? I've never even thrown a punch."

"You must use the Nova Armor," Parallax said. "The Nova Armor's systems will integrate with your body's nervous system and guide you through the necessary fighting patterns and strategies."

Golden pennants materialized on necklaces around JB and Kaitlin's necks.

"These are your Virtualizers," Parallax explained. "They will allow you to transform into the Nova Troopers once you speak the voice command: Trooper Transform."

Kaitlin looked to JB and sighed. "Are we up for this."

JB nodded. "We don't have much choice. Those bots are getting close to the ship. I'd rather fight them out there in this Nova Armor than in here with nothing to protect me."

"Good point," Kaitlin agreed.

"I will teleport you outside as soon as you transform," Parallax said.

Kaitlin and JB grabbed their Virtualizers. "Trooper Transform!"

Energy danced across their bodies like lightning. Their armor materialized around their bodies and tightened to fit their form. The armor sent strands of virtual data directly into the Troopers' nervous system, downloading data and instincts into their brain.

Parallax teleported the Troopers outside the ship.

* * *

Skugs marched through the woods with their hatchet-like blades in hand.

White Trooper, Kaitlin, suddenly leapt down from the trees and slammed a pair of knifehand strikes against two Skugs' heads. Her blows smashed against their heads and knocked them backward.

A Skug moved towards White Trooper from behind and swung its blade towards her head. White Trooper turned and slapped the blade away while stepping forward, slamming a round kick against the grunt's side.

Eradiator aimed his gauntlet and fired a rapid-volley shot of yellow energy darts that exploded against White Trooper's armor with a burst of spark.

The villain twisted his wrist to fire again, but Black Trooper, JB, leapt from the trees and slammed a kick against the villain's arm. The bot's aim was thrown off, and he fired a volley of blasts that tore through the Skugs with massive bursts of spark.

Black Trooper armed a slender gray saber and slammed the weapon against the villain's armor.

The bot was taken back a step, but quickly recovered and swung his blade arm towards Black Trooper. Black Trooper parried the blow, twisted his wrist, and backhand swung the blade back towards the bot. The blade slammed against the villain's armor with a dent.

Eradiator stumbled back a few steps, taken aback by the Trooper's display of strength and speed.

The villain aimed his gauntlet and fired a round of yellow energy darts.

Black Trooper dropped to the ground as a chamber opened on his right leg, revealing his blaster. The Trooper grabbed the blaster and aimed forward while firing beams of blue energy that exploded against the bot with massive bursts of spark.

The Trooper rolled back to his feet and pounced forward as his armor guided him. Although he felt more like he was being controlled. He could barely think outside the realm of battle tactics and strategy. He was like a machine.

Eradiator swung his blade arm down towards the Trooper's head. Black Trooper parried the blow and twisted his saber back around, swinging upward, and cutting the blade arm off the villain with a burst of spark. The blade arm fell on the ground like a pile of junk.

Black Trooper swung his blade hard, cutting off the villain's head with a burst of spark.

But the bot kept moving forward.

Black Trooper held his blade upside down in his left hand.

"Laser Lance Command, now!" Black Trooper extended a second blade from the handle. The weapon flashed with crackling blue energy and formed a double-bladed laser saber.

Black Trooper thrust the lance forward. One of the blades extended and speared through the monster with a burst of spark. The Trooper stepped closer to the villain and pulled the lance free.

Black Trooper swung the blade downward diagonally, and swung the other blade upward diagonally. Both strikes slashed through the monster with bursts of spark, ripping the bot apart.

The bot crashed backward, its energy overloading and exploding with a massive sphere of flame.

The Troopers regrouped and powered down their armor. They collapsed to the ground as a wave of vertigo struck them without warning.

Kaitlin gripped her head. "What was that?"

JB shook his head. "I don't know. It wasn't like we were using the armor. It was like the armor was using us."

* * *

Parallax took hiding within the Earth's crust. The vessel tapped into the Earth's natural geothermal energy to run its vital systems. This allowed the ship to shut down its main reactor and stay hidden from Gen. Ivar and his forces.

Parallax focused the ship's sensors in on an area just outside of Crossworld City. Gen. Ivar had set up a full garrison of robot warriors, tanks, and fighters.

The garrison's compliment of war machines was ready to strike the city in full force.

Few humans were likely to survive.

**To be continued...**


End file.
